1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint containers and, more particularly, to a holder for assisting in holding a paint container such as a metal one gallon bucket.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a container for holding paint used in painting objects. Typically, the paint container is a can or bucket containing paint and having a metal handle for carrying the paint container. However, painters' are known to hold the paint container by the handle in the down position while painting an object with a paintbrush. When this occurs, it becomes difficult to hold the paint container with the person's hand.
One attempt to hold the paint container is with the palm of the hand supporting the bottom of the paint container. However, one needs to put less paint in the paint container, which is undesired. Another attempt to hold the paint container is with the palm of the hand supporting the bottom of the paint container and the thumb of the hand being wrapped around the metal handle of the paint container to stabilize the paint container. While more paint can be held in the paint container, a sufficient force is placed directly on the thumb, resulting in pain over time.
One attempt to eliminate the pain is to wear a glove over the hand. However, the glove tends to cut off circulation to the thumb of the hand. In addition, another attempt to eliminate the pain is to have a plastic sleeve over the metal handle, however, this still results in thumb pain over time.
Therefore, it is a desirable to provide a holder for assisting in holding a paint container that is comfortable to the thumb. It is also desirable to provide a holder for assisting in holding a paint container that allows a person to hold more paint and to put a paint container down quickly. It is further desirable to provide a holder for assisting in holding a paint container, which is cheap and easy to use. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a holder for assisting in holding a paint container that meets these desires.